Job Romance
by animedancer14
Summary: It was just another day but what happens when the cool kid get taught by the nerd. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys my name is Joclin but you can call me Rose and i am very new to writing fanfics... this is actually my first one so please tell me how i did. I am also on an app called anime amino it's really cool you can find me there. well without further ado on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, but i wish i did! :)**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Maka POV:

My day started like any other get up, grab my plaid skirt, white button up shirt, yellow sweater vest, and green and white tie and head for the shower. After that I put my hair in two pigtails and make myself breakfast, put on my boots and leave for school. I have been known as the bookworm at the DWMA but I don't really mind because I have been ignored for most of my life anyways except for my three best friends; Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti. We have known each other since grade school and they don't mind hanging out with a flat chested nerd. I arrive at the school after climbing the stairs to the top and enter. I look at the badge in my locker and remember I have work. " _Ugh I have to deal with my papa today!_ " I work at a caregiving facility. I only got this job because of my father and because Lord Death wanted someone like me working for him. I only been ther for si months and already became a three star caregiver. I also work with my friends and they are also three star caregivers; it's quite great. I grab my book out of my locker and someone bumps into me. "Watch it, nerd," says the voice. I turn to see a guy with white hair and beautiful red ruby eyes. I wanted to yell but his eyes are making it impossible for me to focus. All I could do was turn away and say sorry. I shut my locker and go to my class.

Soul POV:

I wake up like any cool guy would. I had a really weird dream though about a blond emerald eyed girl. I ignore it and take a shower. After that I put on my orange shirt and blue jeans along with my black jacket and black my headband. I know girly but it helps my image. I make myself breakfast, brush my teeth, put on my shoes and grab my keys to my bike. As I ride to school I think about the dream I was at work and the blond is watching me as I help some residents to respective areas. She was just staring at me and then she gets up and grabs my arm and leads me to the elevator. We get in and as soon as the doors close she kisses me. That's when I wake up. I arrive and find one of my friends waiting for me. "Hey Black*star," I say, high five him. "Hey Soul, excited for the first day of our new job." My friends and I got into a caregiving facility it pays good money and we were training with more experienced caregivers today. "Yeah, but why do we have to train with girls, so uncool." He smiles,"Seriously? A god like me doesn't need training and especially from a woman." We walk to class and bump into the school's nerd. "Watch it nerd," I say smirking. She turns and my eyes widened a bit she has blond hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. She turns and says sorry, shuts her locker and walks away. "Soul?! You ok, dude?" "Yeah I'm good," I say. On the outside I'm cool but on the inside I'm freaking out. " _ **Seriously the nerd is the girl in my dreams?**_ " Not cool.

 **Well that's chapter one for you. Please R &R and I appreciate feedback to help the story and ideas are great too. I will try to update twice a week. Thanks guys and until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Rose here! Sorry for taking so long to update going to try to update every Wednesday and Sunday! Here is chapter two of Job Romance. Sorry the first chapter was short. But here is where it gets good. The funny thing is I actually work for a caregiving facility.**

 **Rose: Maka disclaimer please!**

 **Maka: Rose doesn't own soul eater, but wishes she did.**

 **Rose: Onward with the story and yes I wish I did.**

Chapter 2: Partners?

Maka POV:

I got into my class and saw Tsubaki smiling and waving at me. "You excited for work today," she asked. I rolled my eyes, "Don't remind me! I am happy I have a job but I could deal without my father there!" "Maka your father is not that bad. He likes having you there. Even though he is the nurse he treats the residents with respect." "Really? Well he still is a womanizing jerk." "Hey Maka," I heard Liz say. "Hey Liz, Patty," I said. "So Maka, I heard we were getting new caregivers and we were training them today? Is that true? I mean I know I'm the other nurse and all but I didn't know about this." I knew we were getting new caregivers but I didn't know we were training them. I need to speak to my papa about this. "Yeah I knew but not about the training? Let's talk to my father when we get to work." They shook their heads and the teacher began class. _'_ _ **I wonder who they are?'**_

~ _Time Passes~_

All day i was thinking about the guy earlier. I wanted his face in my mind to go away (I mean he was cute) but still. I was walking down to my last class when once again someone bumps into me and I fall to the ground and so do my papers. Some of the kids laughed and a guy groaned. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok," I asked, completely mortified. "I'm fi-," he was cut off. "Nice going bookworm. Kid you ok," one of the guys asked. I picked up my things and ran the way the guy known as Kid his friends walked from. I'm so glad I get to go to work.

Soul POV:

Finally! Out of school. And no more green eyed blond girl. I went to Deathdale for my training as a caregiver. I only got this job because of Kid and his father said they needed strong males to lift some of the dead weight residents. I walked through the front to find Kid and Crona waiting. "Hey Soul, where's Black*star," Kid asked. Someone kicked the doors open and said, "YOU'RE GOD IS HERE! AHAHA!" "REAPER-CHOP," Lord Death yelled, making a dent in the wanna-be-gods head. All of the people were staring at us. "It's ok everyone, nothing to worry about." I looked over and saw the nurse from yesterday drawing attention to him. After that we went up to the second floor to discuss training. There were some people waiting for something. Then everyone gasps and started yelling names my friends and I turned and our eyes wided.

No ones POV:

Maka walked into the room with the girls and some of the residents started yelling and giving hugs. The boys couldn't believe what they were seeing; four girls saying 'hi sweeties or calling them by name' and hugging all of them. Soul's eyes widened when he saw the nerd at the place he was working. She noticed him and smiled. "Hey dad, are these the new caregivers," Maka asked. "MAAAKKKKA!"

Her father hugged her and looked at her. "Yes these are the new caregivers. Ladies, this Kid my son, Black*star, Crona, and Soul," Lord Death said. Spirit said, "Boys, this is Liz, Patti, Tsubaki, and Maka my daughter." ' _ **The bookworm is the nurses daughter?**_ ,' Soul thought as he stared at Maka. "So Kid you will be working with Liz since you will be a nurse/caregiver. Crona you will be with Patti on third floor. Black*star with Tsubaki on second and Soul you'll be with Maka on first and float. (Floating is doing laundry and giving showers.) Consider all of you partners," Lord Death said. ' _ **Partners with her/him? Seriously?'**_ Maka and Soul thought. This was going to be a long eight hours.

 **Yes, yes it will for the Soul Eater group. The next chapter will be just dialogue about each person's specific job duty. You can skip it if you like.**

 **Kid: Yes a perfect 8 hours.**

 **Rose: Kid what the heck, how did you get here?**

 **Kid: Your window! :D**

 **Rose: Help! :O**

 **Kid: Remember to read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woooo another chapter guys! This is just going to be dialogue in this chapter.**

 **Liz: Ugh boooooring!**

 **Rose: Don't worry you have your moments. Soul disclaimer please!**

 **Soul: Not cool... Rose doesn't own Soul Eater only the OC's.**

 **Patti: STORY TIME!**

Chapter 3: Places Everyone!

Regular POV:

"Now we have that out of the way get to work everyone," Lord Death said. Spirit walked up to Soul and said, "If you lay a hand on my Maka as her father I will hunt you down and kill you, got that punk?" Soul just stared at him and then said, "See how cool I am there is no way I'd fall for a flat chested nerd like her. And breath mint dude." "Why you little-" "Spirit!" Lord Death exclaimed. "Apologize to him and Soul you apologize to Maka." "Sorry!" Spirit said smugly. Before Soul could turn around Maka was gone. _**"Where did she go? Better go find her."**_

Liz/Kid POV:

 **Kid:** "Ok Kid so my job is to make sure everyone has there pills three times a day sometimes four. I also am your father's secretary so I do scheduling, doctor appointments, and I make orders for anything we need. I also work down in clarebridge (which is the memory care unit) as a caregiver when I'm not nursing. Any questions?" Liz asked. "I do!" "If it's about Maka don't bother, I hang with her because she's my best friend so please just leave her alone she's been through enough!" I was shocked. _**"Did she read my mind?"**_ "So let's begin I will teach you how to chart, distribute medications, and make appointments." I shook my head and she started telling me what goes where and what goes to who. I started writing important things down but I had to make it symmetrical. "Uh Kid, what are you doing?" She asked me. "I'm making it symmetrical everything needs to be in balance." I stated, with a nod. "Well if you do that while you are on the job and someone needs help it will probably be too late, ya know?" She asked. She's right! "You're right Liz." I said sadly.

 **Liz:** I touched his arm and said, "It's ok that you have OCD! We need someone like you here." I squeezed his arm and smiled. _**"For a freak he sure is cute!"**_ I thought. He took my hand and ran his thumb over my knuckles. We locked eyes for a few minutes until someone clears their throat. I shook my head. "Oh sorry Liz it's just you two were having a moment and I need my pills!" A white haired man said. "Of course, Stein and this is my new trainee Kid, he is Lord Deaths son." Liz said. He looked at me with a sly smile. "How I would love to dissect you!" I got really uncomfortable. "Don't worry Kid he is harmless." "Thank you Liz, goodbye Kid. You are learning from the best." He winked at me and left. _**"Creepy!"**_

Patti/Crona POV:

 **Crona:** "So Crona we are just going to check on the residents. You will learn to know their names and have your favorites of course, SO any questions?" She asked me. "U-uh no I d-don't think so." "GREAT!" She exclaimed. _**"How is she so cheerful around all this?"**_ I thought. "So let's grab some gloves so if someone calls we can help ok?" I nodded. She dragged me Into the laundry room. "I have a question?" I asked. "Shoot!" "Why do you hang out with the nerd?" I asked.

 **Patti:** _ **"Seriously? He asks me why I hang out with Maka, my best friend?"**_ I looked at him. "Her name is Maka and she's not a nerd. She is my best friend and a wonderful person. Nobody see's that side because nobody talks to her except her best friends of course." I looked at him and he looked...sad. "I'm sorry if I came off strong it's just-" I was cut off by a shaking head. "I didn't realize my friends and my actions hurt her. I'd like to be her friend." I said looking at my partner. She smiled and I didn't realize we were holding hands. She cleared her throat and I blushed. "Uh ha-ha we should get back to work." _**"She maybe crazy but she is wonderful to talk too."**_ I nodded my head and followed her to the first resident.

Black*star/Tsubaki POV:

 **Black*star:** _ **"This is sooo booooring!"**_ I thought as we walked down the hallway. The girl I was with she was pretty and had a _**nice**_ rack. "So Black*star, did you have a job before this?" She asked. _**"Is she making...small talk?"**_ "Uh no this is my first job!" She nodded and stay quiet. "I have a question?" "What's that?" "Why do you hang out with the nerd, she's not cool! So why?" She turned and she smiled. "Why wouldn't I? She's one of my best friends! She's one of a kind." "Really?" **Tsubaki:** _ **"Why does he want to know about Maka?"**_ "Why do you ask?" I asked him. He was a little annoying but cute. "Well a god like me should know why a girl like you hangs out with her!" "She's nice and kind. I just don't see why you can see that?" I started to cry. _**"Awww shit! I made a girl cry. A god like me can't have that!"**_ I stopped and turned her to look at me. "Hey don't cry! Look I'm sorry I didn't mean that!" She sniffled and said, "Everyone is so mean to her you, your friends. She's been through enough!" I hugged her. "I didn't realize you cared so much about her. A god like me can't stand to see a girl cry!" She smiled and we locked eyes. I started to move forward and so did she and then *buzz buzz* _**"Really?" "Seriously?"**_ We both blushed. "Uh we need to go Katherine needs help." "Yeah okay!" I smiled and hurried after her.

Soul/Maka POV:

 **Soul:** _ **"Dammit! Where is she? I've been all around this stupid building 5 times!"**_ I thought and then I heard a girl and a woman laughing. I peeked my head in the door and saw _**her!**_ She had her hair down and talking to this old woman. She looked beautiful; her eyes were like emeralds and her smile and her laugh brought me to my knees. _**"Seriously I can't be falling for her? She's the nerd and nerds aren't cool!"**_ "Looks like we have a visitor. Come in sweetheart!" The old woman said. I entered the room and the woman looked at me. "You must be Soul, I'm Marie! Are you new?" I was shocked. "Yes he is I'm training him but we got separated so I knew he'd find me sooner or later." The blond said and smiled. "It's 6:15 sweetie get back to work." She winked at Maka. She nodded and walked away. "Soul come here for a minute." She said. I looked at Maka and said,"Wait for me, please?" She rolled her eyes and nodded. I sat next to the woman. "Look sweetie, you are thinking how do I know your name? It's simple Maka speaks highly of you. Stop thinking of you and think about how she feels!" She said.

 **Maka:** I listened outside the door and I heard Soul say, "She's a nerd and besides I'm cool she's not! OW!" "Don't talk about that sweet girl like that. She maybe a reader but she has feelings you know?" Soul grumbled. "She's been through enough, don't add on to it ok? Good now you are learning from one of the best. Now go." He walked towards the door and I mouthed thank you. Marie waved goodbye. I walked behind him and he stopped and I ran into him. "What the hell?" "You should lead I don't know where I am going." I eyed him and he smirked and I felt my face heat up. "Come on I will teach you everything I know!" She said and smiled. "I'm sorry about what I said." I said uncooly. She turned and kissed my cheek. "Don't worry about it! Besides we are just working together for today." She said and walked away. _**"Correction! She is a cool flat chested nerd!"**_ "Hey wait up."

 **So what did you guys think! The next chapter gets good I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Rose: Tsubaki would like to do the ending?**

 **Tsubaki: R &R and you should've let me kiss Black*star!**

 **Rose: Sorry! Maybe in a future chapter? *Wink Wink* Love you guys and until next time bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter four. I'm so excited because this is where it gets good. I will add the other characters in as well but for now it will surround around Maka and Soul.**

 **Maka: Why is it always us or Kid and I?**

 **Rose: Because everyone thinks you're great!**

 **Soul: Ha-ha Maka great! And what about Kid and Maka? Kid stay away from my Meister!**

 **Kid: I will try!**

 **Rose: Anyways Kid since you're here disclaimer please.**

 **Kid: Rose doesn't own Soul Eater!**

 **Rose: On with the story.**

Chapter 4: Thoughts?

Maka POV **:**

After Soul apologized yesterday I started to gain a little trust in him, but only a little bit. He did really well yesterday but I was off of work today so I would go to school come home and just sleep the day away.

I did my normal routine and headed for school. As I walked down the street I thought about Soul. He was cute and after I kissed him on the cheek it was awkward for me to be around him. He was gorgeous and what was I? Just some nerd that made a move on him. _**"Maybe I can kiss him again? And he can make me feel go- wait no stop!"**_ I thought and I shook those thoughts away. Then I heard a vehicle following me. It pulled up next to me. "You need a ride?" He asked me. "Soul? Is that you?" He took off the helmet and white hair popped out. He looked good. Blue jeans, orange shirt, black leather jacket, and... A black headband? "Maka? You wanna ride to school?" All I could do was stare and blush. He smirked at me and I admit it as stubborn as I can be I **liked** Soul.

Soul POV:

I woke up from that same damn dream but this time it was in a housekeeping closet and went a little further than expected. We kissed, moans here and there, and then clothes started to come off and I woke up. _**"Dammit! And I was enjoying it too! Wait enjoying it?"**_ There's no way I liked the nerd. Just because I apologized yesterday doesn't mean she is still a nerd. I got up and got dressed. I put in my black headband. I grabbed my keys and rode off to school. I thought about Maka and how smart and considerate she was for the other residents and she kissed **me!** I couldn't believe it. As I rounded the corner I saw her. She had on her normal outfit and I say she looked good. _**"Wait? I think she looks good? Not cool, Soul! But maybe I can offer her a ride, I'm still a human being after all!"**_ I drove next to her and said, "You need a ride?" I smirked and she stared at me. I got uncomfortable and asked again. She shook her head yes and I handed her my helmet. "You're not going to wear one?" She asked. "No I only have one and I'd rather you be safe!" My bike roared to life and I yelled, "Hang on!" She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled her body close to mine and hid her face in the back of my neck. _**"This is going to be one hell of a ride!"**_ As I drove she was scooting _**really**_ close. I smiled. _**"For a nerd she can be cute! And her breath feels really good. Wait no no no. I didn't just say that."**_

Maka POV:

I kept sliding into him. He was really warm and he was buff. He smelt good too. I could see the school and we stopped. "Thanks for the ride, Soul." I took off the helmet and started to walk away but his hand grabbed my arm. I turned and he looked at me. "Maka? Can I ask you something?" I shook my head. _**"Those eyes of his! Damn him."**_ He closed his eyes and said something I would never expect him to say. "Do you wanna hang out sometime?"

Soul POV:

What the hell was that? What is going on? I mean she doesn't throw herself at me like the other girls and she has beautiful eyes I'd like to get lost in, smooth hair I'd love to stroke, and lips I wish I could touch with mine- NO! I am not giving in. "Sure!" I looked at her stunned. "See around, Soul." She smiled and walked away. I smiled as I parked my bike.

 _ **~Time Passes~**_

"So Soul, I saw you and Maka today. What's that about?" Black*star asked. "I saw her and gave her a ride that's all. What's wrong with that?" I asked questioningly. "Uh no r-reason? I mean are you guys friends now?" He rubs the back of his neck. I shrug. "Depends on what you want me to ask her?" "Well uh can you um ask her to ask if her friend Tsubaki if she likes me?" I looked at him and shook my head. "Why can't you?" "Because if I ask her out and she rejects me, I'd be an idiot and a uncool god." "Black*star you are already an idiot, but yeah I will!" "Oh and if you could ask her if Liz and Patti like Kid and Crona that be good too." "What am I a match maker?" I asked. We both laughed and got to our lockers. "Hello Soul!" A girl said to me with her friends. "So do you wanna hang out sometime?" Just then Maka walks in my line of sight. She looks and me and smiles. "I uh I gotta go!" And I chase after her.

Maka POV:

"So what happened with Soul?" Liz asked me. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "Don't play dumb I saw you with him." "Nothing really! He asked me if I wanted to hang out and I said yes. What about you and Kid huh? What's going on there?" I smiled and Liz blushed. "He is so great and is so smart." I could tell she liked him. We rounded the corner and I saw Patti and Tsubaki down the hall. I turned to my left and saw some girls swarming around Soul. One of the girls asked if they wanted to hang out. I smiled and kept walking. "Hey!" I turned and Soul was walking with me. _**Walking with ME! "Holy crap! Say something!"**_ "Hello!" I said. "Hey Liz uh Kid is asking about you. Do you like him?" "Why couldn't he just ask me himself?" Soul shrugged. "Yeah I do tell him to pick me up at 8pm tomorrow." "Bye Liz!" I said and looked back at Soul. "And yes Patti and Tsubaki like your other friends." "And what about you? Do you like someone?" "I may or may not?" I smiled. He only shook his head and I winked and walked away.

Soul POV:

I could only stare as she walked away. _**"Did she... Did she just flirt with me? And then WINK? Ok this nerd is cool!"**_ I smirked. And went to my final class. When I walked in I was dreading it. Calculus. _**"Ugh! Great!"**_ I thought but I saw something that peaked my interest. Maka was in my class. "Soul over here! Sit by me!" A girl named Anna exclaimed. "No me Soul!" Another girl said. I ignored them all the only one I wanted to sit by was Maka. "Hello again! I didn't notice you were in here!" She smiled and put her book down. "Why did you come sit by me and not one of your fangirls?" "They are annoying sometimes and I wanted to be by someone not annoying." She laughed. _**"She's adorable! Oh my god! I'm seriously fangirling over her?"**_ "So why is the coolest guy in school sitting next to the flat chested bookworm?" She asked me. "Honestly I misjudged you. I would've sat next to someone like Anna or Jackie. But I got to know you and your cool." I smirked and she blushed. _**"This is going to be fun!"**_

 **And scene! Well guys another chapter done. I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to R &R! And question time: Should I do fluffy SoMa or Cute SoMa! Let me know. You guys are awesome! Until next time bye bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! So this is just going to be in Soul's POV. I wanted to do a chapter just from his view. So this is Chapter 5! Woohoo! So enjoy and I still don't own Soul Eater :(**

Chapter 5: The Truth!

As I sat in Calculus Class bored out of my mind. I looked at Maka and she finished every single problem already when people like me have done less to none. "Hey Maka?" I asked her. She didn't put her book down but slid her eyes towards me to let me know she was listening. "Can I borrow your work?" "So you want to cheat off me?" She said. I shook my head and reached for the paper but she grabbed it and put it in her bag. I looked at her. "I don't like cheating in _any_ form." She said forcefully. I looked at her, confused. The bell rang and she stood up and ran. I chased after her and once I got to her locker she wasn't there. _**"Where is she? If I were her where would I go? The libaray! You are to easy, Maka!"**_ I started to walk towards the libaray when I saw her and Kid. "Sorry for bumping into you _again_." "Don't worry about it, looked like you were in a hurry, though. Something wrong?" She shook her head no. "Nope just on my way to the roof to read before going home." She smiled. "Well have fun and sorry for hurting your feelings for all these years. It was very ungentlemen like of me." "Thank you and no wonder why Liz likes you. Be at her house tomorrow at 8pm and bring flowers, Tulips. They're her favorite." He blushes and nods. She walks away and I decide to get to the roof before her. I arrive on the roof and decide to hide. She comes out and she is... _Crying?_ _**"What did I do? I have to know."**_ "Hey!" I said stepping into the light. "Soul! You scared me!" She said, wiping her tears. "Why are you crying?" I asked. She turned and leaned over the railing. "You wouldn't care! You don't care!" I stared shocked, "Maka what's wrong? Please tell me? Please?" I begged. _**"Not cool!"**_ I thought and then she said something that made me stare at her in shock, "I will tell you because I trust you a little. I maybe wrong to but I need someone else to talk to besides my best friends." I nodded for her to continue. "My parents split after papa cheated on mama. Felt like I was being cheated on as well. Then mama left me and I couldn't trust anyone, until I met my friends then I started to open up a little. Then the names started and I just kept quiet not letting people in." "Is that what Marie meant yesterday about you being through a lot?" She nodded, "Marie has been there for me since six months ago. She says I'm the daughter she never had. Honestly this may sound wrong but she's the mother I never had." I bit my lip I was never good at comforting people. She started to sob and she turned to me. "Now you know the truth. If you want to know anything else go to Marie she knows anything and everything about me." _**"I never knew her life was so messed up? I'm a jerk!"**_ She turned back to the railing and sobbed. _**"This is going to be uncool."**_ I grabbed her arms and wrapped them around my waist as I held her head to my chest. I just let her sob. "I'm so sorry Maka. I'm so sorry." She pulled away from me and pulled some tissue out of her bag. She shook her head and chuckled. "I should be apologizing to you. I'm the one who is the mess!" She said, sniffling. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me. "You're not a mess. You're beautiful." She stared at me and I stared at her. _**"Those eyes of hers are so beautiful!"**_ I realized I was leaning in and so was she and then... **RING..RING...RING!** _**"Dammit! Why?"**_ "Sorry! Hello? Oh hey Liz what's up? Now!? Liz come on you know this is my only day off. *Sigh* Fine but you owe me. I will be there in 20 minutes." She put her phone away and looked at me. "What's wrong?" I asked, suspicious. "Liz had a call off and she couldn't find anyone else." I laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked one of her eyebrows raised. "Guess we will be working together again." She blushed. "Thank you for everything Soul! And you did a great job yesterday." She said and kissed my cheek again and walked away. _**"I like Maka! I like her a lot!"**_ And that was the truth.

 **Sorry guys about not having them kiss. I wanted them to as well. But that is saved for another chapter and the next chapter will be Liz and Kid's date! They tell different sides of the story to their friends. Well until next time guys R &R and bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys this is Chapter Six it will take place in Soul and Maka's POV. Coming at you in... 3... 2... 1...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I hate these! ):**

Chapter 6: Horrible!

Maka POV:

The girls and I sat around the rectangular table in the wellness center at work (where the residents get their pills and things like that) and we ate our dinner. "So Liz how was your date Kid?" Tsubaki asked, smiling. Tsubaki, Patti, and I all leaned in closer to Liz. "Eh." She shrugged and returned back to her salad. "EH! What kind of crap is that?" Patti exclaimed. Liz shrugged again. I pulled her salad away from her. "Honey, what happened?" I asked. She put her fork down and walked to the mini fridge we had on the counter. "Honestly, it went like any first date would go." "Good?" I asked. "Horrible!" The three of us looked at her confused. "Would you care to explain?" Tsubaki asked. "I will but give me my salad back."

Soul POV:

The guys and I had a day off of work and just hung out. They came over to my place; it was small but comfortable. We watched basketball, ordered pizza's, and just did guy things. When a commercial came on Crona asked, "So Kid how was your hot date?" He looked at us and put down his drink. "It was... Okay?" I looked at him, confused. "Okay? What the heck is ok? You like her right?" I asked him. _**"If he ruins this with Liz, my wanna-be-relationship with Maka might end!"**_ "Yeah dude! What happened?" Black*star asked. "Well I was there at her house at 8pm because it's a symmetrical time and knocked on her door. And it went downhill from there."

Maka POV:

"Eight!" We said in unison. She nodded. "Yep eight times he knocked and eight Tulips he gave me!" She chuckled. "Wow when you said he had a OCD problem I didn't expect it to be that bad!" I said, stunned. "Eight times!" Tsubaki repeated. Patti just laughed so hard she started to cry. "I'm s-sorry!" She laughed even harder. "Continue Liz. Did it get better?" She shook her head, "It got worse! He said-"

Soul POV:

Crona shook his head. Black*star laughed he could have busted a gut. And I stared at him with my mouth agape. "You told her she looked asymmetrical and she should CHANGE!?" I said. "What she did. She wore a black off-the-shoulder dress. It was completely unacceptable." He stated matter of fact. "So you couldn't shut off your symmetry issue for just one night could you? A god like me would never make a goddess change!" Black*star said. "So what happened next?" Crona asked.

Maka POV:

"After I changed he picked me up in a limo. It was nice; soft jazz music, Tulips everywhere in different colors, and sparkling cider. I told him it was perfect." Liz said, reminiscing about her date. We all looked at her in awe. "So what happened next?" Patti asking like a twelve year old girl. "Well he got out and held my hand up to the restaurant, the new one that just opened." "The one that takes a four hour waiting list!?" I asked, shocked. "Well he is Lord Deaths son. His dad goes there all the time and one of the cooks here works there as the top chef. So we got a table right away." We all stared at her. "I know I had the same reaction! But here's where it got ugly!"

Soul POV:

"We got sat at our table and everything was going swimmingly. We talked about our lives growing up. She told me she had a older brother named Ragnarok but he died when she and Patti were ten and nine. Then her and her sister left home because there parents weren't around as much. After the 'blast to the past' part our food arrived. We made small talk she told me about her friends and what they did together. I told her what we did and we ordered dessert. I paid and we left for an evening stroll back to her place." Kid sighed. "Well that seems like it went splendid for you." Crona said. Kid shook his head. "When we took our stroll one of her heels broke and collapsed onto me. And then-"

Maka POV:

"Wait which heels the black stilettos or the pink kitten heels?" Patti asked. Liz sobbed "My silver Christian Louis Vuitton's." **(a/n: it's a brand that is expensive.)** We all gasp and stare as Liz nodded her head. _**"Those are expensive! I hope he offered to help fix them?"**_ "I took them off and then a car splashed me, not him and me, just _me_! It was really cold. I was whining about my clothes being cold and wet. He gave me his jacket and I complained about my shoes and how they will be a bitch to get fixed and he said-"

Soul POV:

"YOU SAID WHAT?" The three of us said. "What? I said why not use super glue on it? I just asked a question don't get your panties in a bunch you guys." I laughed at this. "Kid do you know how much Louis Vuitton's cost?" He shook his head. "Of course you don't it will probably have Liz lose her car to get one shoe fixed! But they cost anywhere from nine hundred dollars to three thousand. They are the numbers one most expensive company you could get shoes from." They all looked at me funny. "What?" "Soul how do you know that? Even your god doesn't know that!" Black*star said. "Black*star you can't even count that high. I know this because before I moved here I lived in Paris and my father was Co-Ceo for the company. I own four pairs and after I moved my family cut me off. So you asking _'why can't you fix it with superglue'_ is an insult not only to shoes but to woman everywhere." "Is that the end?" Black*star asked. Kid sighed. _**"Great what did the idiot do now?"**_

Maka POV:

"I couldn't take anymore horrible surprises. So I kissed his cheek and ran as fast as I could." Liz said. "Wow I can't believe he didn't offer to pay to fix your shoe for you. What an ass!" Tsubaki exclaimed, angrily. Liz sighed, "I want to see him again. I do but what if it is a debbie downer ***1** , huh? I just-" she sighed. I got an idea. I pulled out Liz's phone and looked for a number. "Maka, what are y-" I held up a finger to her lips to silence her. It rang a few times. _**"Come on pick up pick up pick-"**_ _"Hello?"_ "Hey Soul, it's Maka!" The girls eyes widened.

Soul POV:

After Kid got done with his first date story. I heard my phone ringing. "Hello?" _"Hey Soul, it's Maka!"_ "Maka?" I looked back and black*star did a spit take, Kid stared wide eyed, and Crona smiled. "How did you get my number?" _"I have Liz's phone and she has everyone's contact information. But anyways I have to ask you something?"_ "O-ok, ask away!" I looked at the guys and they gave me questioning looks and I mouthed 'I don't know' and shrugged. _"Well if you and the guys aren't doing anything this Saturday maybe the eight of us can hang out at Death City Mall?"_ I was shocked, Maka asking me to hang out. "Let me see? Hey guys you wanna hang with the girls this Saturday?" They all nodded. "Alright, let's say noon-ish!" _"Girls? Noon ok? Ok see you then, Soul!"_ "Where are you?" _"I'm at work? And I do have to go! See you Saturday!"_ "Ok Maka it's a date then! Bye!" She giggled. "Wait I did-" and the line went dead. "Dude you are so uncool!" "Shut up black*star I don't see you asking Tsubaki out! Who is uncool now." I smiled and not my usual smirk but 'smile' smile. There eyes narrowed and they all started to laugh. "What?" "Somebody has a crush on _Ma~ka."_ Kid said. I blushed. "Sh-shut up!"

Maka POV:

"We have a date on Saturday with the guys!" I said. They looked at me with eyebrows cocked. "What?" "Somebody likes _So~ul!"_ Liz said. "Do not!" They shook their heads yes. "Soul and Maka, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Patti sang. "I would have to say that is true!" A voice behind us said. We all looked back and yelled, "MARIE!" We ran up to her and hugged her. "Hello girls! So you have dates on Saturday huh? Sorry you're first date didn't go so well Liz!" She shrugged and left to get her medication. "So girls how are your boy troubles going?" "Going good, Marie!" Patti yelled, with a fist to the air. "Here you go, sweetie!" "Thank you, honey. Well I will be off to bed. Goodnight girls. And tell me all about your dates on Saturday." "Will do!" She smiled and was gone. "Wow it's ten o'clock already." Tsubaki said. "Hey ladies!" "Hey Kim!" We said. "Good evening ladies!" "Hey Wendy! Everything is good on first." I said. "Second everyone is good Stein has been acting his usual self, trying to dissect me." Tsubaki laughed. "Everyone is good on third, just changed Blair about twenty minutes ago." Patti said, smiling. Kim smiled and said, "Thank you girls. Have a good night." "Wendy you ready, my dear?" "Coming Liz!" "Bye Liz!" After that we said our goodbyes and parted. I started walking when I heard a motorcycle roar. "Hey! You need a ride, beautiful?" I smiled and felt heat rush to my face. "I would love a ride, Soul!" I said. "Cool here you go." He handed me a helmet and sped off toward my house.

 **Well guys that was chapter six. *1 Debbie Downer was a skit from Saturday Night Live when it was funny. Sorry if I offended anyone. (•-•) Hope you enjoyed read and review and I will skip forward to Saturday in the next chapter. Hand holding, staring, a on purpose fall, and lip locking occurs? Stay tuned my minions. :D Bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys chapter seven is here. Hope you guys enjoy. I will have to do this into two chapters because it will be a long day for the Soul Eater group. I will do fluffy and cute SoMa because everybody wants one or the other but I will do both! Have fun reading and enjoy. This will go back in forth between the four couples.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the stores mentioned.**

Chapter Seven: The Dates!

No ones POV:

The girls have been preparing for Saturday. They were so excited the last three days all they talked about was what they were going to wear, what they were going to do, what stores to drag the boys into. It was a non-stop conversation. The girls would blush when the boys were around. The one who blushed the most was Maka. She and Soul would steal glances and when their eyes did lock, he smirked and she blushed as red as his eyes. The boys on the other hand were either nervous or having a mental breakdown. None of them knew how to hang out with a girl, sure they had their fair share of women they took on dates but these were women they actually liked and cared for deeply. Soul was looking back on yesterday while getting ready and remember something. He realized he got déjàvu.

 _ **~Flashback to yesterday~**_

Soul POV:

Maka and I worked together again. I kept seeing her stealing glances at me. She blushes so hard every time I look at her. It's rather cute. She looked up as I was pulling some residents into wellness and saw her staring at me. Watching me intently. When I smirked she didn't blush but her eyes traveled up and down my body and she bit her lip. Just then she got up and grabbed my arm. _**"Wait? I've been here before! But when? And what is this feeling?"**_ I ignored the feeling and let Maka pull me to the elevator. _Ding_! And the elevator opened and she pulled me in. The doors closed and it was silent when the elevator made the _ding_ again. She kissed my cheek and then kissed her index and middle finger and put it to my lips. She smiled and got out.

 _ **~Flashback end~**_

"So that feeling was...dèjávu? It was the same as my dream!" I said. I didn't have those dreams as often anymore but I wanted to so badly kiss her lips instead of her fingers. "Crap its eleven." I grabbed my keys and headed to the mall.

Maka POV:

The girls and I all got ready at my place. Liz helped me with my hair and I did my make-up. After my hair was in loose curls I got dressed in a thigh length, spaghetti strap white dress and wore silver kitten heels. I brought a pair of white flats just in case my feet hurt. The girls were waiting for me in my living area. I walked down the hallway and rounded the corner. All my friends looked at me. "Oh my goodness, Maka! You look stunning!" Tsubaki exclaimed, giving me a hug. "Maka is pretty, Maka is pretty!" Patti giggled. "When Soul takes one look at you he will nosebleed for sure!" Liz said. We all laughed and got in Patti's car. "So where should we tell the guys to meet us?" Tsubaki asked, excited. "Hmmm? How about we tell each of them to meet us in a different location and then meet by the fountain in the center of the mall?" We all nodded and progressed to text the boys where to meet. Liz telling Crona to meet Patti by Deathbucks and also telling Kid to meet Liz by a nail salon. Tsubaki told Black*star to meet her by Macy's. I told Soul to meet me by Barnes and Noble. When we arrived we told each other good luck and parted.

Crona's POV:

I walked to the mall since it's ten minutes away from where I lived. I wore black shoes, dark blue skinny jeans, and a white shirt. I got a text from Patti telling me to meet her by Deathbucks. I looked at the directory and started to walk towards the meeting area. _**"I hope its just Patti and I there? Until we meet with the others later!"**_ I smiled at the thought. I arrived and she wasn't there. I stood there for a good five minutes before heading inside to see if she was inside. _**"She's not here! She's not here! What if she bailed?"**_ I started to panic. I text her where she was. "I'm right here!" A voice said. I turned around and saw a beautiful site. It was Patti and man did she look lovely. She wore a pink high low skirt, white flats and a white lace shirt that hung off her shoulders and her short hair was in waves. "Hey Crona!" Patti said, walking up to me. "H-h-hey Pa-patti!" I stuttered. She shook her head. "Still can't talk to me without stuttering, can you?" She said, challenging me. "Yes I can! Is the rest of the group coming here?" I asked. She once again shook her head no. "I wanted to get a cup of coffee with you and learn about you!" She said, smiling at me. I blushed and held the door open for her. "Hello, welcome to Deathbucks! What can I get for you two today?" The woman asked. "Let's see I will have a Mocha Espresso!" I said. "I will have a Carmel Cappuccino!" Patti said. "Okay! Can I have your names please?" "Crona and Patti!" "Alright and you can pay when your order comes up!" We nodded and headed for a booth. "So Crona been on a date with a woman before?" "Uh, yeah a few times. What about you?" She blushed bright red. "A few times, but they turned out to be total jerks." She said. "Patti! Crona! Your order is up!" The woman said, loudly. Patti was about to get up but I got up and paid for them.

Patti POV:

When I heard our names I was about to get up but Crona was faster. I sat down and smiled. _**"He is so cute! Shy, but cute!"**_ My smile widened. "First date?" A woman next to me asked. I nodded, blushing. "I can tell you like him and he sure adores you!" "I like him _a lot_! I never felt this way before, he's very special to me." I looked at the counter girl is flirting with Crona! _**"Oh hell no!"**_ "He doesn't like her. She flirts with every cute guy that comes in here. You are prettier than her." She winked and walked away. He paid her and left. He had three cups two had our drinks and one was empty. "What is the third cup for?" I asked him. He poured his drink in the other cup. "She asked me if you were my sister and I said no that you were my date! She wrote her number on the cup and I asked her if I could have an extra one." He got up and threw the other cup away. I smiled. We got up to leave and he grabbed my hand. Our fingers intertwined. I looked back and the woman she gave me a glare. I stuck my tongue out at her. I turned and smiled at Crona. He smiled back. _**"I wonder how sis is doing?"**_ I wondered.

Kid POV:

I rode my skateboard to Death City Mall. I received a text from Liz to meet her at a nail salon. _**"Which nail salon? There is like a million here!"**_ I glared at the text and looked at the directory. _**"I hope Lulu's is right!"**_ I walked towards the store. My hands shook and I bought Liz new shoes. With Soul's help of course. I paced back and forth. I looked up one more time once to my left and then to my right. My eyes widened. Liz wore a black and white long sleeved, knee length dress with black flats and her hair was tightly curled and pulled to one side. My eye twitched. _**"No I'm not letting symmetry get to me."**_ I felt something wet slide down from my nose. I wiped it away. _**"A nosebleed? Really? Well she does look good!"**_ "Hey Kid! Whoa your nose is bleeding I have some tissues in my bag!" She said. "Thank you!" I plugged my nose with the tissue.

Liz POV:

I saw Kid and I just had to say he looked hot. He wore the same thing he wore on our first date. He wore black dress shoes, black slacks, a white button up shirt, a jacket draped over his arm and also wore a skull neck tie. I had to stop myself from thinking things I shouldn't. I saw he had blood run from his nose and offered him tissue. _**"Did I do that? Cool! Never had that happen!"**_ I smiled. Once his nose stopped. He handed me a bag. "I felt bad so I wanted to do something nice!" He said, smiling. I walked to a bench and sat down. He followed me. I took a box out of the bag and opened it. I gasped at the sight. Silver Gucci shoes lay before me. "Do you like them?" He asked me, worry in his voice. "Kid I love them! But if this is for what happened with my shoes the other day I ca-" I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. I closed my eyes and melted. _**"Damn he is a great kisser!"**_ We pulled away and looked at each other. He cupped my cheek with his hand. "I do feel bad but I did this also because I _like_ you!" He said. I hugged him and I put the shoes away. I picked up the bag and held my hand. "Come on let's meet with the others!" He stood up and held my hand. _**"I hope Tsubaki is alright with that idiot!"**_

Black*Star POV:

I drove to the mall. "Yahoo! Time to meet my goddess!" I felt my phone buzz. _'Meet me by Macy's!'_ I put my phone in my pants pocket. I looked for a directory. I walked to the store that was clear across the mall. Once I got there I saw the most amazing sight. There she was sitting on a bench the sunlight hitting her face perfectly. She wore her long black hair down and pulled it halfway in back. She had a long blue skirt and a ivory spaghetti strap shirt. She wore silver wedges. _**"Wow she looks so good!"**_ I smiled. She opened up her blue eyes and smiled. Man if looks could kill. "Hi!" She said. "Hey! You look great!" She blushed.

Tsubaki POV:

I sat at a bench by Macy's. _**"I hope he didn't get lost! Ugh, this sun is blinding me!"**_ I thought and I closed my eyes. When I opened them again I saw Black*Star and he looked cute. He had on black jeans, blue shoes and a blue shirt on. He walked with his hands in his pockets. I smiled. "So where is the rest of our party or did they bail?" He asked me. "No we are going to meet up with them in a little bit. Right now how about we go and look around." He nodded. We walked in and started to look for a seating area. Black*Star went to ask where there was a seating area and she pointed all the way to the back. He nodded but then she touched him on the shoulder. _**"Oh no! What do I do? That's it!"**_ I went to the other side where Black*Star could see me. I made my face look like I was about to pass out. "Hello! What can I- oh my! Dear are you okay!" I nodded my head, "Yes I'm quite al- oh!" I closed my eyes and fell to the side. I heard the man say, "We need some help over here!" I heard footsteps. I made a noise and opened my eyes. "Oh what happened?" I asked. "You fainted miss, glad this man came to help!" The man said. "Oh hello! Thank you for coming to my rescue sir." I smiled. I got up slowly and hugged Black*Star. "It was no problem but may I be your chaperone to the hospital." "Of course! Thank you sir." He smiled and waved. When we got outside I laughed so hard. "Tsubaki are you ok? I think you should see a doctor!" He said. I shook my head, "I pretended to faint. I guess I got jealous." I looked away. He cupped my face. "You are one awesome chick. You are my goddess and nothing will part us!" He stated. _**"I hope Maka is doing ok? She was so nervous!"**_

 **(A/N: Here we go! Our favorite couple!)**

Soul POV:

I got there and my phone buzzed. _'Please meet me by Barnes and Noble!'_ _**"Of course."**_ I chuckled and headed towards one of the biggest buildings. As I was walking I got stares from every girl. They either smiled, stopped walking with their boyfriends, or tried to talk to me. I ignored them all. My goal is to get to Maka and quick. I quickened my pace and saw the building. _**"Finally!"**_ I sighed in relief. And walking out of the store was _her!_ _ **"Wow she looks beautiful!"**_ Her hair looked beautiful and soft as ever, her face was like an angel, and... _**"Damn! Maka has got legs!"**_ I walked toward her. When she saw me she smiled and sauntered toward me. I felt wetness dripping from my nose. _**"Blood? Wait Maka gave me a nosebleed? Damn those legs and her hips..."**_ We finally reached each other. She started laughing. "Did I do that?" She asked. "Yes you did, Angel!" She blushed and took out some tissue. "Here. No don't lean your head forward. Sit down." _**"Not cool, Soul! Not cool!"**_

Maka POV:

I arrived at the bookstore and waited outside for a little bit. _**"Maybe he is inside!"**_ I got up and walked in. I looked around everywhere on the bottom level. _**"Hmm? Maybe on the upper floor?"**_ I rode the escalator up and looked everywhere. _**"Not here either!"**_ I went to a window and looked out and saw _him._ He had his white hair in his headband and he wore black converse, black skinny jeans, a maroon button up shirt, and a black tie. He looked... Sexy. I never been attracted to a man before, but Soul changed my opinion. I rode the escalator down and walked out. I caught a glance and he saw me. I smiled and walked to him and... His nose was bleeding? I laughed and handed him tissues and told him to sit. I stared at him. His face was so perfect. I moved down his body. He was well build and slender. I looked away as he opened his eyes. "Sorry about that," he said. "It's ok! Did I do that?" I asked. He nodded. He missed some blood that stained. I took another tissue out and wet it with my saliva. I grabbed his left cheek and forced him to look at me. I stared into his eyes while I cleaned him up. _**"His eyes are like ruby's."**_ I moved forward and so did he and... "RING.. RING..." We both let out sighs of defeat. Our lips centimeters from touching. He picked his phone up. "What Black*star? Ok we are on our way!" He ended the call. He stood up and he held his hand out; I took it without hesitation. He smiled and our fingers interlaced.

Normal POV:

The group met by the fountain and Liz, Black*star, Kid, Patti, Tsubaki and Crona stared in shock. "Oh my gosh!" Liz exclaimed. "Wow Soul is holding hands with Maka. Never saw that coming!" Black*star stated. Soul let go of Maka's hand and met up with the boys and Maka met with the girls. "So, are you two... You know... Together?" Liz asked. Maka shook her head. "He didn't ask me but he was about to kiss me when Black*star called." Maka stated, disappointed. "I told him not to but he called anyway." Tsubaki said, saddened. Maka sighed and looked over her shoulder. "Soul are you and Maka together?" Black*star asked. "You don't talk to me!" Soul exclaimed, angrily. "What did I do?" "I was about to kiss her when you called and ruined it! Now I can't!" "Sorry man. We told him not too. Even the girls said no." Kid said. Soul glared at Black*star. "Hey are we going to have a staring contest or are we going to hang out?" Liz said. "Coming!" The guys said in unison. "Great! Let's go shopping!" Liz squealed, with a fist in the air." The girls cheered and the boys groaned. "Hey Soul if you wanna get kissed anytime soon I suggest you stop whining. And goes for you three as well!" Patti said. Soul looked and saw Maka blush and turn around and follow the girls. Soul whimpered. _**"Why me? I want to kiss her so bad."**_ Soul thought.

 **Well I will leave it there for now. Look for part two and some sexual gestures for Soul from Maka? Oh my! Hehehe ^-^ it will be teen rated though so no lemons this time. Maybe my future fanfictions. (•∆•) Read and review.**

 **Kid: The next chapter will be perfectly symmetrical!**

 **Rose: Kid stop coming through my window like a creeper.**

 **Kid: Sleepover?**

 **Rose: Sure you're here already! Alright guys bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rose: Hey guys! Kid what are you doing?**

 **Kid: Rearranging your room so its symmetrical!**

 **Rose: *facepalm* Kid you do this every time. Get out of my room!**

 **Kid: But symmetry!**

 **Rose: Symmetry nothing plus everyone is waiting for chapter 8!**

 **Kid: That's right! Symmetry is in the air! Woohoo!**

 **Rose: Arg! Never mind here is Chapter 8. I don't own Soul Eater, this is in Soul's point of view, i don't own any of the stores or people mentioned only OC's and I wish Kid would leave my room! Here you go!**

Chapter 8: The Dates! Part 2

Normal POV:

The gang wanted to go to different stores so they would each take turns picking. The first store they went to was Liz's favorite. "I'm home. I love you!" Liz exclaimed as she exploded with glee. "Liz it's Forever 21 it doesn't love you back!" Maka said. "What do you know, Maka? I know what store your choosing!" Liz said. "No you don't and it's not Barnes and Noble either!" Liz laughed and started looking at cute clothes. "Maka you ok?" Soul nudged her arm. "Yeah I'm fine! Just wanting to go to my store!" Maka said with a smile spreading across her lips. "What store?" Soul asked. Maka blushed and shook her head. "I can't say it's too embarrassing!" "Mind if I guess?" Soul asked. Maka walked around Soul and said, "You will never guess it right!" Maka smiled. Maka walked over to a clearance rack and Soul followed."Hot Topic?" Maka shook her head. "Uh I'll be right back!" Maka laughed and said, "My friends don't know either!"

Soul POV:

 _ **"I don't know any other stores other than Hot Topic. And Spencer's!"**_ I thought. I went outside of Forever 21 and took a picture of the directory. I went back inside to find Maka. "Ok here we go. You ready?" I asked. She nodded and I smirked. "Ok Macy's?" She shook her head.

"Chico's?" She again shook her head. "H&M? GUESS? Rue21?" She laughed, "Nope, nope, and nope!" "Tell me, Maka. I wanna know!" "Give it up, Soul! You'll never guess it right. Maka is amazing at keeping things to herself. And let's go I'm done." Liz said. _**"I will get her to tell me!"**_ We left the store and went where Crona wanted which was a video game store. We walked around and Crona bought a few games for his Xbox. "Ok who's turn now?" Maka asked. "MY TURN!" Patti yelled and ran out. Liz, Maka and Tsubaki all groaned. "What's wrong?" I asked. "There's only one place she goes when we hang out at malls." Liz explained. By this time we are walking where Patti ran off too. When we arrived inside Patti was over by giraffe plushies. "Giraffes, giraffes I love giraffes!" Patti sang. I looked around I saw this place before but never went in. I saw Crona and Patti by the giraffes; her squeezing the living daylights out of some of them. Black*Star and Tsubaki were by the superhero section. Kid and Liz were by the princess area; Liz trying on different tiara's. And Maka is. _**"Where is she? Oh there!"**_ I walked all the way to the back where Maka was looking at some glass figurines. "Hi!" I said, she turned and looked at me. "So do you have a favorite Disney movie?," She asked. I shook my head, "Nah, I didn't really get into this stuff growing up. I didn't even know this stuff existed until now." She looked at me with a shocked expression. "What?" "Oh my dear Soul, you haven't lived." She laughed and patted my shoulder, then went back to the figurines. "What about you?" "Me? Oh that's easy Nightmare Before Christmas." "Hey guys Black*Star is ready to pick." Kid said. We nodded and headed out. "Last one to Just Sports is a rotten egg!" He yelled running to the store.

 _~Two hours later~_

So after Black*Star got part of his workout gear it was Tsubaki's turn. She picked to pet animals I got the most coolest picture of Maka and a puppy touching noses. She looked so beautiful, I wanted the puppy to be me. After that Kid picked Hot Topic and bought band T-shirts. I picked a music store and bought CD's. Halestorm, Foo Fighters and my personal favorite Avenged Sevenfold. "Wait? So you play the piano?" Maka asked me. "Yeah but I haven't played in a while." She nodded in understanding. "Ok Maka your turn." Tsubaki said. She smiled, walking away calmly. We followed her and our eyes widened, well mine did. _**"Spencer's? Really?"**_ She smiled again and walked in. _**"Who is that guy she is hugging? Why did he kiss her cheek? What is going on?"**_ I thought, angrily. "Wait? Justin?" Liz asked. "Hey girls!" The guy Justin said. The girls all ran to this guy. He had blond hair, baby blue eyes, tall like 6"2, medium build. "I didn't know you worked here, that's so awesome!" Patti squealed. "Wait wait wait! Who are you?" Kid asked. "Oh you must be the guy caregivers at Deathdale I'm Justin Law." The girls laughed at our confused faces. "This is Justin Law, Marie Mjolnir's grandson." Liz said. "If you visited Marie more often she would tell you all about him." Patti said. "She's very disappointed in all four of you." Tsubaki said. "Yeah but why did he kiss Maka on the cheek? And if you're her grandson why do you have different last names?" I asked. Maka laughed, "The reason he does that is his way of saying hello and he is studying to become a priest. And his parents died and so he changed his name." Maka said, confidently. "Well anyways nice to see you girls and nice to finally meet you guys. Oh and Maka." Justin said. "What?" "There's some new things in your section!" Maka squeaked and ran towards the back of the store. _**"Is she into that kinky shit?"**_ "Come on loverboy, she back this way." Patti said. The boys and I followed Patti to the very back of the store. "MAKA! MAKA MAKA MAKA!" Tsubaki yelled, with a smile on her face. "What?" "It's here!" Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. She went to where Liz was standing. "Oh my gosh! It's beautiful." She said sadly. "What's wrong with Maka?" Black*Star asked. "This! This necklace she has been waiting for it for three months and the price gets higher and higher. Of course Justin can give her a discount but what good will that do." Tsubaki said. I looked over at Maka and she looked happy but she looked sad too. We got done and decided we were all hungry. "Hey ten minutes from here is a restaurant. We can go there." Kid said. "Ok we will follow you guys." Liz said.

 _~Ten minutes later~_

We met at the restaurant and sat outside. The girls sat across from the boys and I. Our waitress came. "Hello my name is Courtney what can I get you." She was looking at me, the whole time we got our drink order. Maka looked mad but then it softened and smiled. "Ok what have we decided on for your meals." Patti, Liz and Tsubaki ordered the Steak or the Salad. And Kid, Crona and Black*Star ordered the Steak or Lobster. "Ok darling. What can I get you?" Courtney asked, smiling. "I will have the SteAK!" I felt a foot glide up my leg to my thigh. "Ok and you miss." "I will have the Garden Salad." Maka said and looked at me, smiling. I took out my phone and texted Maka.

 _'So what was that?'_ I sent it and she took out hers. She smiled slightly. My phone buzzed.

 _'What was what? Oh this?'_ I felt her foot slide up my leg again. I jumped and coughed.

 _'That's not cool you know? And you're messing with the wrong person.'_ A few seconds went by when my phone buzzed. _'Bring it on, Evans! But I know how to push your buttons. Soulie!'_ I rolled my eyes at that name. _'Bring it on, Albarn!'_ I smirked. After our food arrived we all got into conversations. Maka and I played footies almost the entire date. She would lean forward a bit exposing herself. By the time our waitress came back about dessert we all were next to our dates. I put my hand on her thigh and she shifted in her seat. I smiled and moved my hand up and she squirmed. After that we all said our goodbyes. Black*Star drove Tsubaki home, Liz and Patti dropped off Kid and Crona, and me well I drove Maka home. I walked her to the door. "Thank you for a lovely evening, Soul! I enjoyed it a lot." "Hey I gotta be a perfect gentlemen right?" She giggled and nodded. She hugged me and I took out a small box. "Here I bought this for you!" "Soul you didn't have to get me anything!" She opened it and her eyes widened and she formed tears. "Soul how did you get this necklace? I was with you the whole time!" "I'm just skilled!" She laughed and I kissed her cheek and said goodnight. As I was driving home I was mentally beating myself up for not kissing her.

 **Well guys that's chapter eight i recommend you listen to the bands I pointed out and the next chapter will make you cry. But I promise there will be kissing for one of our favorite couples. Well thank you for taking the time to read my story and I am accepting ideas because I wanna hear your ideas. PM me and love you guys and until next time bye bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys so this is Chapter Nine and warning this will make you cry. It made me cry writing it but I am a sensitive so but anyways here you go and sorry. And this takes place two months later.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of songs mentioned.**

Chapter 9: I promise!

Normal POV:

"Dude two months have passed and you still haven't made a move yet?" Black*Star asked. "Shut up Black*Star and I will I just wanna be in the heat of the moment." Soul said. The boys were working with the girls today. It was really busy so Liz and Spirit were the two nurses on duty. Maka and Soul were float, Patti and Crona were on the second floor, Kid worked the desk by his father's office answering phone calls, and Black*Star and Tsubaki were on the third floor. "Well you better do it soon man before someone snatches her up. I overheard Harvard and Ox talking that Hiro likes Maka." "Come on Star, really? Hiro of all people?" Soul was putting laundry in the dryer and starting a new load while Maka did a shower. "Well let me ask you something? If Maka were to date someone what would you do?" Black*Star asked, curiously. "Well I would beat the sh-" "What are you two talking about?" Tsubaki asked. "Soul is being a wimp and won't ask Maka out and can't kiss her." "Oh well come on Maka is going sing and all the residents are down there so we can listen too." Tsubaki said, happily. "Wait? Maka sings?" Soul asked, dumbfounded. Tsubaki nodded, "Now if we are done I would like to hear her and Justin plays the piano when she sings they practice with Marie all the time. Let's go!"

Maka POV:

I changed into a black three quarter sleeve dress and black flats. My hair was in my usual pigtails but curled and wore a bit of make-up. I was freaking out because the boys never heard me sing before. "Maka you look great just don't focus on Soul. Focus on the residents or the girls and I. Okay?" Liz said. I nodded, my stomach was and still is in knots. I never was nervous but today I was. "So what songs do you perform here?" Kid asked. "I perform things from the seventies, eighties, and today. As long as it has a good tune and I can carry one they don't care!" I stated. "It's time, Maka." Patti said. I took a deep breath and hid behind a pillar and waited for my cue. I saw Kid and Liz together, Patti and Crona, and then Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Soul exit the elevator. They went to the group of four in the back. Sid Barret started talking about the performance.

Soul POV:

"Today we have Justin Law on piano accompanying by Miss Maka Albarn with vocals. We hope you enjoy the music today and here we go Justin, Maka take it away." They all clapped and cheered. Justin walked to the little piano and sat down. "Hello everyone. Well no time to waste we will start with a little tune called The Man by Aloe Blacc." I was looking for Maka. _**"Where is she?"**_ I thought. Kid nudged my arm. "She is hiding but she looks good." I looked at Justin and he played the opening with a deathpod. Then I heard the most beautiful voice.

 _'Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man  
Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man'_

I saw Maka step out from her hiding hole and right then and there I knew it was time to get my butt in gear and ask her out.

 _'I believe every lie that I ever told  
Paid for every heart that I ever stole  
I paid my cause and I didn't fold  
Well it ain't that hard when you got soul (this is my world)  
Somewhere I heard that life is a test  
I been though the worst but still I give my best  
God made my mold different from the rest  
Then he broke that mold so I know I'm blessed (this is my world)  
Stand up now and face the sun  
Won't hide my tail or turn and run  
It's time to do what must be done  
Be a king when kingdom comes_

 _Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man  
Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man  
Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man_

 _I got all the answers to your questions  
I'll be the teacher you could be the lesson  
I'll be the preacher you be the confession  
I'll be the quick relief to all your stressing (this is my world)  
It's a thin line between love and hate  
Is you really real or is you really fake  
I'm a solider standing on my feet  
No surrender and I won't retreat (this is my world)  
Stand up now and face the sun  
Won't hide my tail or turn and run  
It's time to do what must be done  
Be a king when kingdom comes  
Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man  
Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man  
Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man_

 _I'm the man  
Go ahead and tell everybody what I'm saying y'all  
I'm the man  
Go ahead and tell everybody what I'm saying y'all'_

"I wanted everyone to clap you're hands." She said. They all clapped in unison.

 _'Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man  
Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man  
Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man  
Girl you can tell everybody  
Yeah you can tell everybody  
Go ahead and tell everybody  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man  
Yes I am, yes I am, yes I am  
I'm the man, I'm the man, I'm the man'_

The song ended and everyone clapped and whistled. "Thank you everyone. Wow everyone's here. That's a first." They laughed. "So anyone have requests?" Some raised their hands like first graders. "Let's see oh yes Stein." "When A Man Loves A Woman by Percy Sledge." "That's a great one. Ok let's do it. Hit it Piano Man." After that she went through songs like I Want You Back by The Jackson Five, Break In by Halestorm, Black Roses Red by Alana Grace, You Lift Me Up by The Afters. "Ok we have time to do one more. Yes Marie." "Try A Little Tenderness by Otis Redding." "Ok let's go." There was a long intro before she started singing. Throughout the song she would sing to the residents and look my way sometimes. Justin kept playing,"Thank you everyone and give a round of applause to Justin Law." They all clapped and she bowed. The residents started going to dinner and Maka went up the elevators with Liz.

Normal POV:

After Maka changed back into her uniform for work it was time to confront her worst fear. Soul. She avoided eye contact with him the whole time she was singing. She walked out of the bathroom in the med room and saw Soul. He cocked an eyebrow and tapped his foot. "Anything you would like to tell me?" He said. "I-I don't know w-what y-you're talking about?" He chuckled and hugged her. "You sang beautifully and there is something I wanted to ask you." "O-okay?" "Maka, will you go out with me? I want you as my girlfriend! I want you by my side!" Soul said. "Let me think?" She said, laughing. Soul growled, not finding her funny. "Of course. Yes!" Maka hugged him. They look at each other and smiled. "I'm going to hang with Marie for a little while, okay?" "That's cool! I'll see you later!" Maka walked out of wellness to run down the hall to tell Marie her amazing news.

 _~Eight thirty pm~_

Maka POV:

"He asked you out? Finally! Two months it took that boy and, pardon my french, to grow a pair." I laughed. "Yes it did. I'm so happy! Now if only he will kiss me!" Marie laughed. She started coughing all the sudden and started to sway a little. "Marie? Sit down!" I got worried. "Maka? Get your father in here and call my grandson!" "Marie? What's goi-" "Maka now!" Marie interrupted, coughing."Spirit? Do you copy?" I heard my father's voice. _'Copy.'_ "Can you come down to Marie's room please?" I tried to sound as calm as I could. _'On my way.'_ It took my dad a couple of minutes to get there. "What's going on Marie?" My dad said. "Maka? Mind waiting outside?" Marie asked. I shook my head. "Marie? Are you?" My dad asked, in shock. Marie sobbed and nodding, "Yes! I'm afraid so!" "Maka go and call her grandson! Marie I will call the par-" "No I'm only hanging on until my grandson gets here!" Marie interrupted. Spirit nodded. "Maka go now! I'll stay!" I nodded and walked away. I was trembling, forcing myself not to breakdown. For Marie's sake. I texted Justin telling him to come down. I walked into wellness and saw my seven friends laughing until Tsubaki notices me. "Maka? You ok?" I tremble harder I run to the sink and throw up.

Soul POV:

Maka threw up in the sink and cried. "Maka? What is go- No no no!" Liz runs out of the room. "Maka?" Kid asked her. Maka stands up. "Maka? Maka!" Justin says. She runs and hugs him. "Justin I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Maka says. They break away and Justin asks, "Did she?" "No not yet but she's waiting for you." Justin runs out of the room followed by Tsubaki and Patti run after Justin. "Marie is dying. Come and say your goodbyes." And Maka leaves. _**"Marie... Is... Dying?"**_ I thought. We all run to her room.

Normal POV:

When the boys get there the girls are crying, Justin is crying, and Spirit is tearing up. "Hey boys! Come here!" Marie says, managing a smile from her bed. The boys walk towards her. "Now I don't have a lot of time left but I want you to know something. Spirit?" Spirit looks up. "Even though you disgusted me with the choices you made. I want you to know how much of a good, kind-hearted person you are. You raised a wonderful daughter. I want you to promise me you'll do better, okay?" "I promise, Marie!" "Liz! My sweetest Liz. You are a wonderful nurse and I want you to promise me that you will focus on your studies than your beauty!" Liz nods. "Kid? I want you to promise me to be good to her." "Of course m'lady." Marie laughs and so does everyone else. "Patti! Oh my wild child. Keep collecting giraffes and save them for your children." Patti sobs and nods. "Crona! You are a good person! Promise you will try to open up more sweetie." "Promise!" "Star! My loud mouthed ninja. You make me laugh and promise me that a god like you will watch over me!" Black*Star nodded, that's all he can afford to do. "Tsubaki?! My shy Camellia Flower! Promise to keep Black*Star's ego to a minimum or try." Tsubaki laughs and adds a small smile, "Of course!" "Soul? Finally you asked her out. And promise you will look after Maka when I'm gone." Maka and Justin whimper. "I swear it." Marie nods. "Justin! My sweet grand baby! I love you so much honey. Look after Maka as well." Justin sobs and nods. "Of course you leave me for last!" Maka says, crying and laughing. "Oh my sweet Angel. Come here." Maka gives Marie a hug and cries. "I know baby. I know but it's a part of life. I'm so happy Soul and you found each other. You will always be one of my babies. I will look after you from above. Just promise me you will stay my beautiful, intelligent Angel, okay?" Maka cries, "Y-yes! I love you so much! I will miss you. Thank you for everything." Marie coughs a lot. "In my desk drawer are letters to each of you kids. I love you all s-so mu-m-much!" Marie coughs. Everyone except Maka, Spirit and Justin leave. "You're n-n-not l-leaving?" Maka and Justin shake their heads. "We are staying until you fall asleep my dear." Maka says. Marie nods and says, "Good! I'm s-scared babies." "It's ok to be! W-we a-aren't g-g-going an-a-anyw-where!" Justin says between sobs. Marie coughs and starts shaking vigorously. Maka and Justin whisper sweet nothings to her while holding her hands.

Soul POV:

I couldn't bare to watch the one person that brought Maka and I together die. _**"I'm a coward!"**_ I thought, sadly. Then and blood curdling scream echoes through the halls. And Maka runs from the room and up the stairs. Spirit and Justin come out and Justin falls to the floor. The girls scream and cry into Kid, Black*Star and Crona. I walk up the stairs and look everywhere for Maka. I hear sobs coming from the laundry room. And there she was. Knees to her chest, hands balled into fists and sobbing on the floor. _**"Oh Maka!"**_ I thought as I sat beside her. I had her cry into my chest. I whisper 'it's okay' and 'I'm here' to her. She looks up at me and I pull her to her feet. I grab her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck. I kiss her and did it feel good. "Sorry I just had too." She kisses me again. "Come on! I gotta see Justin!" I nodded. We walk back down the stairs. "Wait!" We stop and Maka goes into Marie's room. I follow her. _**"I'm grateful I met you Marie. Please watch over her as well."**_ Maka walks over and pulls Marie's covers over her. "I love you Marie. Sleep well! Be with your husband now!" She smiles. We leave and rejoin with the others. _**"Not only did I kiss Maka but I'm in love with her!"**_ I smiled.

 **Hey guys! I know I'm sorry if I made you cry. But Soul and Maka kissed finally! Next chapter will be taken place two weeks later, the funeral and the opening of the letters! I will only be writing Maka's letter. And try a little tenderness look up the one by Chris Brown.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys so here is Chapter 10. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater... Still!**

Chapter 10: I Love Yous!

I hated every part of this. I knew this was going to happen but I was not expecting it to be so soon.

 _~Flashback to three months earlier~_

I was coughing a lot. I was scared and I was going to see my doctor anyway. I coughed into a tissue while getting off the bus to the doctors. _**"Blood? Is it back?"**_ I walked into Dr. Yumi Azusa's office. I sat in one of the exam rooms. Holding the blood soaked tissue with another. "How is my favorite patient doing today?" Azusa asked. "Honestly I'm scared. I been coughing and it's been hurting my lungs. I told them what was happening and they immediately set an appointment. Thank you by the way for seeing me on such short notice." I said, worryingly. "I'm sure it's nothing and anything for you. I think it's the common cold but we'll still see what's going on." She smiled at me. "Oh also when I was on the bus I started coughing up blood." She turned and look at me. "Blood? Well it can't be the cancer but we will check in case it came back and nip it." I smiled and nodded. She did the standard check up. _**"Temperature normal, heart rate normal and breathing is nor-"**_ "Hmm? That's strange?" "What?" I asked. "Are you having trouble breathing? Feeling dizzy?" "Well I have been dizzy but I thought it was a head rush from standing up too fast. And trouble breathing?" "Shortness of breath." I shook my head no. "I'm going to do a blood sample and the results should come back in a couple of days." I thanked her and left.

 _~Three days later~_

I was playing my piano I had in my room. I loved music. I was the music prodigy in my family. I was playing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. It spoke to me when I heard it and I had to play it. _**Ring...Ring**_. "Hello?" _"Hello it's Dr. Azusa! How are you?"_ "I'm great! Did the lab work come in?" There was silence. _"Sweetie? Are you sitting down?"_ "Yes? What's going on?" _"I'm sorry to say that you have severe Tuberculosis."_ I was in shock. "How severe is it?" _"You have three months! We can start antibiotics but that's all I can do. I'm so sorry. Do you want me to call them?"_ "No I don't want the antibiotics. And no don't call them. I will tell them when I'm ready!" _"Let me put the order in for -"_ "I said no and that's final. I can't have anyone knowing especially her." _"I understand if you change your mind. Give me a call, ok?"_ "Will do! Goodbye." _"Goodbye."_ I hung up. There was a knock on the door. There she was picking me up for dinner. After dinner I returned to my room, locked my door and cried for hours. I can't believe this.

 _~Flashback end. Back to present~_

I turned and looked at everyone and I spotted my girl. _**"Wow she looks so beautiful."**_ She took a seat. "Welcome everyone. Now I'm not going to stand up here talking for forty-five minutes. We are here to remember. There is someone who would like to say a few words." She stood up from her seat. She's been crying. "Hello everyone! My name is Maka Albarn and I am a caregiver at Deathdale. I was there the night Marie Mjolnir died. Even though two weeks have gone by we still grieve her loss. She is here with us in spirit and in our hearts. As some of you know Marie was like a mother to me. I met her eight months ago and she accepted me with open arms. Besides her grandson Justin Law I knew her inside and out and she knew me better than anyone. She wrote me a letter I haven't opened it yet and I would like to read it now." I smiled, her letter was bigger than anyone's.

"'Dear my saving Angel,

You probably are reading this in front of a couple hundred people right now. I'm so sorry I left you. I never wanted to leave you or anyone. I am so proud of you and never forget that. I had a disease called Tuberculosis or TB as commonly known. My doctor wanted to put me on antibiotics but I didn't want you to worry. (She started to sob.) You healed me every time I saw your face. Before my husband passed I played the piano for him then stopped when he died. I lost all interest because it was painful. Then you said loved listening to the piano and it gave me a reason to play again. I remember we would spend hours practicing songs and talking on your days off. I also remember you talking about a freak with white hair at your school that wasn't a teacher. He made you feel the worst about yourself. I was about ready to escape and run him over with my walker. (Everyone laughed.) He came to see me after you two worked together for the second time and he was interested in you. He wanted to know every little thing about you. And I knew that you two were meant for one another. He told me also that before he got to know you he had reoccurring dreams of you. Sorry Soul. I made a CD of recordings of me doing piano covers. I'm dying sweetie and i'm so sorry for not telling you sooner but I'd rather go this way then you wondering if I will make it the next day. But you my Angel, you will make me have a peaceful death and I will always be grateful that I met my saving grace. I love you so much, Maka. I will miss you when go and I will be watching over you. It's time that I'm your Angel. Goodbye sweetheart.

Sincerely,

Marie Mjolnir.'"

She cried and even when I look at her breaking down I found myself crying. _**"I wish time stopped. I wish I knew sooner. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"**_ I walk to her and wipe a tear away. I whisper I loved her and saw my husband waiting for me. I smile and we enter into the light together.

Maka POV:

I felt a breeze brush my cheek and I smile. I stand up and finish my speech. "I'm sorry. Marie was a wonderful Wife, Mother, and Grandmother. She still is in spirit and she is with her husband now. Marie? If you can hear us we love you. And we will all miss you dearly. Amen." "Amen." Everyone said. I went and sat Soul. He held my hand and kissed my cheek. "We will all miss her and if you follow us we will bury Marie by her husband." We all followed the men who carried her coffin and walked a mile across Death City Cemetery. We all laid down white roses and then red roses. For love and purity. "Let's meet at the Gallows Manor for a sleepover just the eight of us." Kid said. We all agree.

 _~Thirty-five minutes later~_

I was packing my essentials when a knock is at my door. I put the CD Marie made in my bag and the photo of Marie, Soul, Kid, Lord Death, Liz, Patti, Crona, my dad, Tsubaki, Black*Star and I in a photo and set it on my bedside table. I open the door and Soul attacks me with a kiss. "Soul! What are you doing here?" I giggled. "I wanted to give you a ride and also to tell you something." I looked at him, worried. "Relax. It's good." I nodded and headed to my bedroom. "So what is it?" I asked. Maka Albarn?" I turned and he stood there with a single red rose. "Maka Albarn. I find myself falling! I'm falling for an angel and I'm in love with her. I hope she feels the same way." I walked over to him and hugged him. " Soul Evans! I find myself falling for the coolest guy around. I love him more than anything." "I love you Maka!" "I love you Soul!" I say smiling. He kisses me passionately. We break away for air. "Come on let's go to Kid's." "He said to bring the CD. To honor Marie." I give a small smile. I grab my bag, lock my door, and we headed to Kid's. _**"I love you Marie! You never forget that!"**_ I thought, happily.

 **Well let me know what you think about this chapter. The next chapter is the final chapter. °•° Oh no! This last chapter takes place years later. Get ready for more tissues. R &R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys... This is the final chapter! But it's ok though I will be back with brand new stories soon. Enough of me talking, Chapter 11.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or song mentioned.**

Chapter 11: A journey through the years.

Normal POV:

It's been three years. And the group of eight have changed a lot. The girls were living with their boyfriends a year after Marie's passing. That same year Liz and Kid were engaged. Patti and Crona moved into a apartment just a few blocks up from Tsubaki and Black*Star. The blue-haired god and his goddess were on a cruise ship and decided to get hitched. Of course they would have an actual wedding. And as for Soul and Maka well there lives were perfect. Three years later Liz and Kid were married and had a child on the way. Tsubaki and Black*Star were married officially and had their first born named, Renton and another on the way. Patti and Crona were married and were talking about children. Soul hasn't asked Maka to marry him yet and she was growing restless. The guys decided it was time to talk to Soul.

Soul POV:

"Soul? You need to do it man. Stop being a wimp and grow a pair!" Kid said. The guys and I were having a long overdue boys night. With Crona getting married. Kid expecting his first born. Black*Star having a child and already expecting another. "I'm waiting for the right moment!" "What right moment? You get a ring, take her to a nice dinner, a walk in the moonlight, get your ass down on one knee and propose. Simple!" Black*Star stated. "Guys come on!" "No you come on. We are ring shopping now!" Crona said, scaring me. _**"I think Patti has changed him a little!"**_ I nodded. We went to the nearest ring shop. One of the tellers came over. "Anything I can help you find sir?" He asked. "Yes my friend here wants to propose to his girlfriend of two and a half years. Do you have certain rings you recommend?" Kid asked. "Why yes, right this way!" The man said, smiling. "We have these beautiful princess cut diamonds." As he talked I looked and nothing stood out. Then as soon as I was about to give up a ring caught my eye. "How much for this one?" I asked. "Oh! Nice choice sir. It was two thousand but for you I'll bump the price down to fourteen hundred. How does that sound?" "That's perfect I'll take it!" I said, smiling so wide. "Ok man when you going to do this?" Crona asked. "Tonight! I will take her to a nice dinner then when we get back. I'll play a piano for her and that's when I'll propose." I said, nervous as all hell. "Ok man let's go grab a drink and then you can go." I nodded bought the ring and we headed to our local hang out.

Maka POV:

I cleaned _OUR_ apartment. Washed _OUR_ clothes. Did _OUR_ dishes. Cleaned _OUR_ room. It was still weird saying ours instead of mine or his. I can't believe it. Three years ago if someone told me I'd be dating the most talented, handsome, and sweetest man ever. I'd think you were crazy. My girls were married and had children or talking about it. I was happy for them. I honestly I loved my life and don't get me wrong I do think about becoming Mrs. Soul Evans one day. I got the house chores done and decided to read a good book. I heard the door unlock and look up. "Hey baby! Did you have a great time with the boys?" I asked setting my book down and walking towards him. He kissed me hello. "Yes I did! They all say hi." I nodded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he puts his hands on my waist. "So anything special you want for dinner tonight?" I asked, smiling. "I was kind of hoping we could go out? Is that cool?" He asked me. "I love that idea!" "Great I'll change first and wear something nice ok?" I nodded. I waited on the couch and Soul walks out in a pinstriped. He look fine. His jacket, slacks, shoes, and tie were black and his shirt was a maroon color. _**"If I wasn't attracted to him then. I am now!"**_ I thought. "You look good. Ok be out in thirty." I ran to the bedroom and did my hair in loose waves and did my makeup. I went to the closet and pulled out a black and red strapless dress. Finally as a finishing touch I added the necklace Soul bought me three years ago. It was Jack and Sally on spiral hill in a heart shaped frame. I walked out and saw Soul looking for his keys which I had. "Where are those keys? Hey babe do you know wh-" he stopped and stared in awe. "Wow you look... _Hot."_ I giggled and kissed him. "Thank you. Now come on!" I said grabbing my purse and pulling out his keys. "You had them the whole time?" "Yep. Catch!" We left for the restaurant and had a great time.

Soul POV:

We left the restaurant and I left the ring at home so I could propose. I was nervous. We went to the door and I asked her to close her eyes. "Why?" She asked. "Because it's a surprise." She smiled and closed her eyes. I unlocked the door and pulled her in. I asked the guys if they could bring a miniature piano. I set her down on the couch. "No peeking!" I pulled the ring out from the bag and sat on the piano bench. _**"You can do this! You love her and she loves you!"**_ I practiced this song so many times and finally got it right. "Ok! Open your eyes."

Maka POV:

I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. Soul was sitting on a piano bench and smiled at me. He took a deep breath and started to play. I closed my eyes and then he started to sing.

 **'What if?  
What if I'm the one for you?  
And you're the one for me?  
What if...**

 **If you are the one  
then us meeting here is fate  
future with a dog named Ben  
buy a house with a fireplace  
this is the first I've seen your face  
but there a chance we are soulmates  
I know that this might sound crazy  
cuz you don't know my name.**

 **But we can't  
we can't tell  
the future no  
but that's just, the beauty of the world we know  
so Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if  
we all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if.**

 **What if [6x]**

 **Picture me on one knee  
with the perfect diamond ring  
we just met, but if you say "yes"  
we'd have our wedding on the beach  
it could happen, raise three kids  
and we grow old so happily  
I know this may sound crazy  
cuz I don't know your name.**

 **but we can't  
we can't tell  
the future no  
But that's just, the beauty of the world we know  
so Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if  
we all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if.**

 **Don't know what tomorrow brings  
but i'm still hoping  
that you are the one for me  
oh and what if I had you and what if you had me and  
baby, what's the reason we can't fall in love?  
what if  
what if  
what if**

 **But we can't  
we can't tell  
the future no  
But that's just the beauty of the world we know  
so Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if  
we all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if.**

 **But we can't  
we can't tell  
the future no  
But that's just the beauty of the world we know  
so Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if  
we all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if.'**

I opened my eyes and started to tear up. "I loved it Soul. Thank you and a lovely voice you have."

He stood up and stood in front of me. "Come here." He said, his voice cracking. He set me down on the piano bench. "Maka? Will you marry me?" He had a ring in his hand. I cried. The ring was beautiful. It was a silver band a diamond cut pendant and it was emerald green. "Yes! Yes I will marry you!" I stood up and hugged him. He kissed me and slipped the ring on my finger. "It's beautiful."

 _~Two years pass~_

Normal POV:

Maka and Soul finally were married and now the girls hung out together. "Maka what's the big news?" Liz asked. Maka smiled. "Girls, I'm pregnant!" Maka squealed. The girls all screamed and hugged her. "Have you told Soul yet?" Tsubaki asked. Maka shook her head no. "Tonight. I will." "Maka is pregnant!" Patti laughed. "So are you Patti!" Liz said. "Well girls this day has been great. But I got news to deliver." They said their goodbyes and Maka was nervous. She couldn't believe she was pregnant with his child. She stopped in front of their door and opened it. "Soul? You here honey?" She asked. "Hello Mrs. Evans! How are the girls?" He asked kissing her. "They are good. I need to tell you something." He got worried. "About what?" Maka walked to the couch and patted the seat next to her. When he sat down she took his hands. "Soul? I love you so much! And well..." She trailed off. "Tell me Maka!" "Soul, I'm pregnant!" She looked at him and smiled. "You're pregnant?" He asked. She nodded. "Maka that's wonderful! I'm so happy!" They hugged and shared a few dozen kisses through the night.

 _~Five years later~_

Maka POV:

"Mama? Is this you daddy when you were younger?" My little girl asked me. "Yes it is!" "Wow! And there's Uncle Kid and Aunt Liz, Uncle Crona and Aunt Patti, Aunt Tsu and Uncle Star, Uncle Death, Justin and Grandpa. How old are you." She said. **(A\N: I forgot to add Justin in the photo in Chapter Ten. Oops!)** "Yes we were... Hmm... Hey babe come here!" I yelled for Soul. "Yes?" He asked. "How old were we in this picture?" I asked. "Oh man uh, like 17 or 18 I wanna say. Besides Uncle Death and your grandpa." I looked back down at the photo. "Who's that old woman, Mama?" "Well remember how I told you daddy and I take care of the elderly?" She nodded. "Well she was a resident of ours that everyone in this photo was very close too." I said tears in my eyes. "Is she still here?" She asked. "No sweetie she is not!" Soul finished for me. "What was her name?" "Her name was Marie." I said. "Me and her have the same name! Cool!" She said. I set Marie down and ran around the corner.

Soul POV:

"Is she upset with me daddy?" Marie asked me. "No sweetie! Never! It's just Mama and Marie were close. And when she died Mama was very hurt. It still hurts her." She nodded and put the photo back on the side table. "Where did she go?" "She went go and visit her! Do you wanna see her?" I asked my daughter. Marie nodded and ran to get her shoes. We walked a couple blocks to Hook Cemetery. I saw my loving wife at Marie's grave. "Maka? Marie wanted to meet her!" I said. Maka stood up and wiped her tears. "Of course baby. Say hello to Marie!" Maka said. "Hello Marie. I'm Maka and Soul Evans daughter Marie! Marie Angel Evans." Maka and I both smiled at our darling daughter. After about fifteen minutes we left. "Bye Marie!" Our daughter yelled. "You two go ahead." Maka nodded and took Marie home. "Hello Marie. Well I hope our daughter didn't talk your ear off. Marie I wish you were still here. Maka doesn't know this but sometimes I get up in the middle of the night and I look at the picture of all of us and I cry. Great and I'm crying now." I felt a presence and looked around. "Who is there?" I asked. I saw a bright light and a figure walk to me. "Soul!" The figure said. "Who are you?" "You don't recognize me." I shook my head. "Maybe this will help." The light was gone and a woman with blond hair, gold colored eyes and a black shirt, coat and pants was standing a few feet away from me. "Wait! Marie?" "Hello sweetie." I looked at her with confusion. "I'm in my younger body back when I was 25. But your daughter is so beautiful. Your wife's blond hair and your red eyes. Beautiful." She smiled. "How are you here? You're dead." She nodded. "Yes I am. But I come down and visit just to see you kids again. I miss you all so much. I'm so sorry I left but it was my time." I smiled. "Well I gotta go sweetie but I will be around." "Goodbye Marie!" She waved and just like that she was gone. I walked home and I peeped in Marie's room and saw Maka kissing our daughter's forehead. I walked to our room and as Maka came in I grabbed her and kissed her. She kissed me back and we broke away for air. "I love you Mrs. Evans." I said. "I love you Mr. Evans." I smiled. We changed and crawled into bed. "Sweet dreams Angel." She smiled and she fell asleep on my chest. _**"My life is perfect. Thank you Marie. And to think Maka and I came together because of a job. I'd call it a Job Romance."**_ I fell asleep.

 **Well guys I'm sorry this story ended. But have no fear I will be back with brand new stories. And a special thanks to my followers and reviewers. I am taking requests. PM me if you have any and until next time. Bye bye.**


End file.
